tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kashi
An Alien sent over to Tokyo to investigate the disappearance of Mew Aqua and Deep Blue. Team leader, and works with the siblings Mashumaru and Sofure. He appears in Tokyo Mew Mew:Replaced, and later as Kashisu Aodoku in NK4 Project. Bio & Personality Kashi is originally from the aliens unnamed planet. There, he lived a difficult life with his kin and eventually was sent out to Earth to search for the missing aliens who went on the first expedition. He is very cold and distant, and very focused on his job. He has little empathy for the Mews and their cause and only wished to fulfill his task on Earth. Appearance Kashi, like the rest of the aliens, has pointed ears and quite pale skin. He is quite skinny and his features are very sharp and pointed, with dark blue hair and yellow eyes. He wears a sleeveless vest top with a high collar and baggy three quarter length trousers, with no shoes in his alien form. when he masquerades as a human his hair colour is darker than normal and his eyes are more of a hazel/light brown colour than yellow. He also wears the school uniform of Natasha's school. Story Prior to TMMR : Like the rest of the aliens, Kashi came from a distant planet that had become barren. There, he awaited the return of the original aliens from Tokyo Mew Mew, hoping they would bring salvation to their people. However, when the aliens don't return after their last communication that said they had Mew Aqua, Kashi is the first to volunteer to go search out the missing aliens. He goes with the siblings, Mashumaru and Sofure to Earth, and there they meet Shinichi Kukuou who agrees to help them find Mew Aqua and save their planet. During TMMR 'Becoming a Mew' : During this early part of the story, Kashi doesn't really make an appearance. However, since he is the team leader, it can be noted that he is the one who likely sent out the first few infuser parasites and created the Chimera Animas that attacked Natasha and Umeko at the beginning of the story. 'New Teammates, New Enemies' : This is the point in the story when Kashi finally reveals himself, showing the Mews it is another group of aliens who are behind the attacks. He first faces off against Natasha, sparking the animosity the two have for each other early on. Continues to regularly attack the Mews from afar with Chimera Anima and occasionally directly interacts with the girls too. 'A Foe in Mew's clothing' : Kashi disguises himself as a human student, under the orders of Shinichi to understand the Mews better. He doesn't directly play a part in the plot to turn Rinzen into an evil Mew, but he is aware of the plans. : Later, he asks Natasha out, and after initially being rebuffed, she accepts. This then leads them to having a very pleasant date, until he reveals himself to be an alien and they duel. They are still evenly matched though and Kashi only manages to succeed in getting her DNA because of a cheap trick. He is rather sorry about the whole affair but masks this and returns to the lair with a sample of Natasha's blood. He then helps train Anei and watches with the other Aliens as she causes the Mews havoc. 'The Scientists True Intentions' : When Shinichi begins to threaten to experiment on the aliens and further on Anei Kashi is quick to rebel and oust Shinichi as a true villain. He and the other two aliens are able to escape but lose Anei, and then seek out the Mews for help. Kashi is the one who suggests going to the Mews and the one who explains their cause to the team. He accompanies Natasha on the rescue mission to get the captured Mews back, and also is apart of the Mew and alien alliance that defends Tokyo against Shinichi's hybrids. At the end of the story, Kashi is turned into a human, and welcomes a peaceful life on Earth, alongside the rest of his kind. NK4 Project To see Kashi's role in NK4 project, go to his page. Relationships Mashumaru Sofure Shinichi Kukuou Anei Kyuukei Natasha Hoshimi Skills & Abilities Similar to other aliens, Kashi can float in the air and transport himself around like this. He can also teleport across long or short distances and is stronger than an average human. He can also create the infusers and he can summon a short blade to attack his enemies with. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Tokyo Mew Mew Replaced Category:Tokyo Mew Mew Replaced Characters Category:Shiny's Directory Category:Shiny's Ocs Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Weapon Users: Swords Category:Weapon Users: Psychic